Juleka's Secret Santa Gift
by Ecofinisher
Summary: Juleka is preparing with the help of her older brother a self-made Christmas gift for her girlfriend Rose. Will she like it? (Day 7: Gift / January Rarepair Month)


**Day 7: Gift**

 **Ship: Juleka Couffaine and Rose Lavillant**

Juleka Couffaine was together with her older brother in the art classroom sanding together a guitar shaped wood on its edges with an abrasive paper.

"Later we take number 100 to sand it more subtle and after we finish that step we can go over to paint the frame," The raven-haired boy told the shorter girl, that nodded at his explanation.

On a table next to them sat a redheaded boy drawing on a comic book, then he got up and walked beside the two siblings turning his head at the wood and stopped.

"That's cool" Complimented the redhead earning a nod from the Couffaines.

"Thanks, Nathaniel," Said Luka. "I'm helping Juleka with a gift for Rose to Christmas"

"Great"

"Are you going to give your girlfriend something special?" Asked the blue tipped boy.

"I do it at home, cause she often meets me up here after the acting class with Mr. Hapréle. " Nathaniel said. "To avoid her seeing my gift for her I decided to keep it at home and work on it there"

"Great, she will love it for sure"

"I hope so"

"Don't worry Nathaniel, Lila has loved everything you have ever offered her," The pink-haired girl said removing the mask of her face. "Even if it's not the best thing you can offer her a girl from a higher social ranking. Most of your things you have gifted here came from your heart, not from the supermarket"

"You're right" Agreed Nathaniel.

"You're even giving someone presents, the fact you're not even Christian"

"Aren't you celebrating Hanukkah right now?" Asked Juleka earning a head shake of the redhead.

"It was a week ago" Responded Nathaniel. "It's over now"

"Oh okay"

"She's going to like it, my friend, 95% of the presents, that was made by the person itself are most likely to be loved"

"Thank you Alix," Nathaniel said with a smile while Alix mirrored him.

"Could you hand me the orange spray now that you're there by Luka?" Questioned the short girl, earning a nod from the Jewish boy that took the can and threw it at Alix, who successfully caught it.

"So uhm what colors do you want to paint the guitar?" Asked the tall boy looking at his sister.

The last day of school before the winter holidays a few students had entered the classroom of Miss Bustier and hang around until the lessons would start.

Next student to get in was the class' joker Kim Chien Le who carried a present wrapped in a green wrapping paper. He went to his seat and placed the box on the left side of the seat, where his desk mate and Best Friend Max Kanté would seat.

"I hope he likes it"

"What did you buy him Kim?" Asked Ivan, who sat on the second last row inside the classroom.

"A heng balance lamp" Responded the Vietnamese boy. "You gotta see it, it's amazing"

* * *

The next students walking in were Nathaniel, Nino and Adrien. Nathaniel carried by himself a present and behind him, Adrien and Nino both were carrying a present too and Nino sat down on the first row and placed it on the table behind him, where the girls Alya and Marinette do seat. Adrien placed the slender and long gift on the table next to Ivan's then waved at the tall boy.

"Hey what did you get Mylene for Christmas?" Asked the blonde smiling at the raven-haired boy.

"I bought her a necklace from a fairtrade label I found down at the third arrondissement"

"Really, that sounds amazing" Adrien said and passing by Nathaniel, who just walked up the steps to his place and put the gift down, then shove it to the other side of the table, where the girlfriend her spot would be and he took his seat and packed out the stuff of his messenger bag.

At the entrance appeared Juleka's brother Luka glancing into the classroom, then he sneaked from the entrance across the room to the windows and walked the steps up to the last row and placed the gift on the table, where his younger sister and her best friend would seat.

"Hey bro, what is inside there a vacuum cleaner?" Asked Kim jokingly.

"Yes dude" Responded Luka chuckling. "I gotta go I have chemistry with Mrs. Mendeleiev," Luka said waving at the Asian boy and walked the stairs down at the entrance encountering Marinette together with Alya entering into the room.

"Hey Luka" Greeted Marinette and Alya in a chorus.

"Hey I've gotta go I got chemistry at Mrs. Mendeleiev and you know how she is when we're late"

"Sure see you later," Marinette said pecking him on his cheeks, then he left the classroom running. Alya smiled as the tall boy had left then saw Nino pointing at her table where Nino's gift was and she walked up at him to grab the gift.

"Is that for me?" Asked the tan-skinned girl earning a nod from the by with the red cap. Alya ripped the paper off the box to see she had there a shoe box of the sneakers Nino is wearing.

"My feet aren't that big Nino" Alya complained opening the box, then she saw lots of different small presents in it. "Nino"

"There were so many suggestions when I researched the web and I thought about giving you a bit more"

"This is…..I don't know, what I should say?" Asked Alya looking at him.

"A simple thank you or a hug I don't know" Nino suggested as Alya opened the first gift, that was a small voice recorder"

"This must have cost a fortune, you know this is expensive, why did you do that?"

"Don't worry Alya, that's the only thing that according to you looks expensive. The others were less expensive"

"You're the best Nino," Alya said embracing him afterward she kissed him on the lips and sat down next to him to open the next gifts.

A short time later Kagami Tsurugi entered along with Lila Rossi and behind them came Juleka together with Rose Lavillant all making their way back to the back of the classroom.

"Look there's a gift on our table" Rose announced pointing at her and Juleka's table. "That must be for you"

"Who knows" Responded Juleka following the girl to the back of the classroom. Rose sat down on the bench along with the raven-haired girl and watched on the other side of the classroom, where Lila and Kagami had unwrapped their gifts and showed it to each other. Kagami held on her hand a Chat Noir-like stab and showed it to Lila, then the brunette pressed on a small button on it, causing it to extend and hit Nathaniel on the forehead shrieking him, causing the two girls to laugh.

"It's for you Rose, look," Juleka said pointing at the side of the wrapping paper, that had on it written Rose's full name.

"But I don't play guitar," Rose said opening the present and wide her eyes in surprise as the present was revealed to be something else.

"Wow, did you do this all by yourself?" Asked Rose picking up the guitar-shaped picture frame looking all around it and on the back there was a short sentence for the girl. " _You are the best friend of all time"_

"Luka helped me a bit with the sawing and how to sand it correctly. Do you like it?"

"Of course I did," Rose said hugging the girl. "You're the best"

"I'm happy you liked it Rose," Juleka said while the blonde looked around the classroom as everyone had opened their gifts.

"All are happy for the gifts they have gotten, that's so amazing" Rose said stopping to move her head as she had the last two tables next to them in view and saw Adrien stopping by Kagami and Lila, then Kagami had stood up and taken from a paper bag the present out handing it to him, which he accepted with a smile. Adrien placed the gift on the seat of Kagami, then watched the girl smirking at him and holding the Chat Noir baton towards him as she was about to challenge him for a fencing match. Adrien smirked and grabbed the baton and pulled her into his arms to kiss her, which she gladly accepted and leaned a bit closer to him.

"Can you pass later by my home?" Asked Rose. "I forgot my gift for you there"

"Sure" Responded the tall girl, then all students sat down on their places for Miss Bustier to start their lessons.


End file.
